Elsword: Hell on Earth
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: Rocking out in Tokyo, Aisha stars as the league singer in a opening hit. But the presence of darkness has her filled with anxiety, paranoid from head to toe, Aisha feels as if the end is near but can't explain the source of her fear. She finds out being one of the lone survivors left after a unexpecting event.
1. An Omen? Somebody save me from this hell

**Miharu: Sorry for such a LONG Absence. I have been REALLY sick and actually no time to rest ^^; High school and such.**

**Aisha: You should be resting now, but why not exactly?**

**Raven: She feels guilty about not doing anything for several days.**

**Miharu: -nods- I have a severe headache at the time being I hope this is actually GOOD! **

**Aisha: It centers around me?**

**Miharu: Yep yep! You are my favorite female protaganist! ;D**

**Aisha: Yay!**

**Miharu: For some reason I dreamt this story one night. I watch to many horror movies. This story reminds me of a Mixture from 'The Mist', 'The Walking Dead', and 'Resident Evil'. -.-;**

**Aisha and Raven: You watch to many horror movies and play to many horror games.**

**Miharu: Tell me something I don't know.**

* * *

~An Omen? Somebody save me from this nightmare!~

"Aisha~! We're on in 5 minutes get ready!" Deep in a sea of thoughts I stared at the ground, Rena's voice barely reached my mind but sounded like a distant voice in the air. Hands shaking from a unnerving presence, Rena's reassuring hand rested on my shoulder as she turned me around to meet her eyes.

"Aisha are you okay? You've been kind of distant for the past few days." Rena's voice drawled out as I stood with a faraway look in my eyes, showing I wasn't completely back to reality yet, sweat beading my forehead, my hair covering my eyes as my head hung low.

"Aisha?" Rena shook me slightly as I began to come back to reality, light returning to my eyes finally, I stared at her in curiosity, as I forgot what was going on around me for the past few minutes.

"Rena," a emptiness tone was in my voice that made Rena jump slightly, terror flashed in her eyes for a split second, but the calming reassuring light came back immediately. "I've been having, this nervous feeling, like a tide trying to pull me away from shore, I, don't understand, it feels as some sort of darkness is trying to get a hold of me." Rena stared at me curiously, concern and worry in her features as she tried to process what I said.

"Your no idiot Aisha, I know that, maybe its something that's going to happen, but we don't have time to think over it, the show is about to start and you're the lead singer." Rena stated with a distant sorrow in her tone that I couldn't quite understand, she kept a firm grip on my shoulder calming me. I smiled sheepishly at her and nodded.

As we headed down the hallways towards the stage, Eve met up along with us, the lead guitarist of our group, we we're in Tokyo performing a major hit at the major spot downtown, as we stepped out onto the stage, cheers erupted in almost a deafening way, I smiled widely at the crowd.

Me, Rena, and Eve, along with 3 other boys who couldn't show tonight, which angered me slightly, fought along each other for years, but now all the fighting was over and we decided to have fun.

_This dark feeling, was is it? I feel as if something horrible may happen tonight, but like Rena said I can't think about it now I need to perform, _and so I did.

I walked up to the microphone as the crowd grew silent, I readied myself for a moment I was never going to forget, the anxiety of something happening was growing with every passing second, I couldn't shake this feeling but I had to do this, I needed to perform.

"_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters!"_The crowd cheered as I started, I began smiling as I became more involved in the song, the rhythm pounding into my body as Eve and Rena mained the Piano and Guitar.

"_Oh yea aye oh! Oh yea aye oh !__Oh yea aye oh! Eh, eh,eh,eh"__  
_

I began walking across the stage singing as the crowd roared even louder at us, jumping around cheering us for us to go on I happily continued.

"_Heart thump and you jump __Comin' down with goosebumps! You dared to go there Ima-Ima get you so scared!"_

The crowd erupted in what seemed like shrieks, happy about the Halloween event the crowd was waiting for a song like this. I loved it, and apparently all of them did as well, but the anxiety within me just kept growing, sweat began to drip from my face as I continued, Darkness seemed to overwhelm my mind but I ignored it.

"_We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eh,eh You stayin' too late To be getting afraid This scene extreme I-I-I-Ima get you so scared!"  
_

I began dancing and the crowd roared even louder, Eve and Rena began to do so as well and the cheering became deafening but I continued.

"_We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eh, eh Gonna get your body shake Wishin' you could just awaken Here we go!"  
_

I thought the cheering couldn't get any louder but once I hit the chorus it did, The crowd began dancing with us as we continued and began to sing along as well. I was caught in the sound like a wave.

"_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! If you're only dreamin' Why I hear you screamin'? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'!"  
_

As I kept going the pacing of my heart became more rapid uncontrollably, and it almost caused me to stop, but I refused and kept going.

"_Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters You hide or you try __Kiss tomorrow goodbye! We thrill to your chill B-B-B-Buckin' for a freak-out! We're wantin' to __We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to"_

_More Anxiety and speed up…_

"Eeh, eeh We might just bite Underneath the moonlight More fun if you run !I-I-I-I'm I'm already chasin' We're wantin' to We're hauntin' you We're wantin' to Eeh, eeh Gonna get your body shakin' Wishin' you could just awaken Here we go!"

_It keeps building up…._

"_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance __We're comin' to get ya'! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! If you're only dreamin' __Why I hear you screamin'? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! We're comin' to get ya'! Callin' all the monsters, callin' all the monsters Callin' all the, callin' all the, callin' all the monsters! Gonna paint it red Get inside your head, head, head Like a demon choir Playing with fire, fire, fire" _

_My vision is beginning to fade into color and red….What's happening?!_

_"__Tonight all the monsters gonna dance! We're comin' to get ya'! Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! __If you're only dreamin'! Why I hear you screamin'? Tonight all the monsters gonna dance We're comin' to get ya'! eh __Oh yea aye oh! Oh yea aye oh !Oh yea aye oh! We're comin' to get 'cha!"_

_And just as I said that final lyric, I faded into a flash of red….._

"Ugh, what happened? I was just performing and I passed out?" I lifted myself from the ground, to see a horrifying sight, my eyes widened in fear and shock as I saw the gruesome sight of my audience brutally slaughtered, blood every where. I turned quickly behind me to see if Rena and Eve was okay.

They weren't there…

"RENA! EVE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" I shouted tears spilling from my eyes, shaking and trembling I ran off the stage slipping a few times on the blood of the once alive spectators of the concert, the air seemed so toxic, the sight seemed green as if a parasitic germ had happened.

I ran into the streets to only find even more innocent people dead with blood surrounding them, mostly around their mouths as if they coughed up large amounts of blood. I shook uncontrollably as I fell to my knees, I began vomiting at the sight of so much blood, Military trucks and tanks immobile sat dead still in the streets, I looked around for one sign of life, but to no avail I didn't see anything.

"What….happened…." my voice croaked under the amount of tears and pain I was feeling for seeing so many dead people. I had a feeling something bad would happen but this was a catastrophe, no, an apocalypse. I didn't know what happened but everyone seemed dead.

"Els….Raven…Chung…Rena and Eve….WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" I screamed once more to the endless void of silence but no response. At least so I thought.

"Well, well, looks like a lost little girl." _That voice…its so deep and hollow…It sounds familiar…but it can't be… _I turned around sharply tears crashing to the ground as my eyes widened from shock.

"R-Raven…?" The 'figure' tilted his head in curiosity as he jumped from the ledge he was sitting on to land gracefully in front of me. Something was off about him. _Something isn't right about Raven…His hair, its not all black and straight like it was before, his Blademaster uniform is.. gone? He never went anywhere without it…Speaking of Blademaster…where's his sword? _I took a quick glance at his arm to notice it was actually more like a…claw? Black and orange. Very large. It freaked me out silghtly.

"How do you know my name little one?" Raven asked cocking a head to the side. I stared dumbfounded, that seemed a tad innocent for Raven, a serious man who was titled as a One man army.

"What do you mean how? Also what happened to you? Your hair…Your arm…they're different.." I subconsciously brought my hand to touch his hair. He seemed shocked and backed off sighing.

"I don't know you, and I don't know how you know me." He took a fighting stance and fear flashed in me so fast it made me flinch. "Explain yourself or I will kill you!" He yelled and I cowered a little at his powerful voice.

"I'm so confused, one minute I'm at the concert singing, next I pass out and wake up to," I glance around and take note of the greenish fog around the area and the city that seem to infect the atmosphere. My features softened as tears pricked my eyes, I glanced down at the bodies and cars blood stained everywhere as people laid lifeless.

"_**Hell on Earth…." **_


	2. I don't want to Fight on my Own!

**Miharu: New installment of Hell on Earth!**

**Aisha & Raven: Wooo~!**

**Miharu: Oh man I played Resident Evil 6 today and got loaded with alot of ideas for this story!**

**Aisha: The words of a Resident Evil Fangirl.**

**Miharu: and no shame of it.**

**Raven: This story seems really sad. You sure you shouldn't change the Adventure part to uh maybe Angst? -glare-**

**Aisha: Yeah! You do realize this is sad right?!**

**Miharu: -sweatdrop- W-well...I'm not sure yet...You guys tell me after reading this chapter.**

**Raven & Aisha: Enjoy.**

* * *

"What happened…Raven…I have no Idea what's going on…I passed out and woke up to…this…You looked different last time I saw you…" I said sadly gazing at him, his eyes were monstrous.

"You don't seem like a threat…" Raven came out of his fighting stance and stared at me intensely, I didn't flinch, I needed to not cower under his gaze. "What happened here….a Virus broke out…It spread like wildfire…Everyone who became infected with it got immediate symptoms..High Fever… Then severe coughing. After a Few hours the coughing becomes so drastic the victims cough up blood and eventually die from loss of it.." Raven said looking around at the dead bodies at the ground. "How the virus started and its source isn't known to me, if I did I would've been tracking it this very moment." His face grimaced. "I lost someone important to me because of it."

I nodded slowly taking all of this information in. I then understood why all of the victims had blood stained coming from their mouths. They all coughed it out violently. "Raven…how come you aren't infected? I'm sure you've been out here for awhile.." I asked curiously. Why wasn't he infected?

Raven lifted his Nasod arm and chuckled darkly. "This arm, it's a burden to me, but its what's protecting me from this virus, apparently only humans are infected by this, This arms make me a type of cyborg so I'm okay, you on the other hand…" As soon as he said that this my knees began to buckle as sweat beaded my forehead.

I fell to my knees panting. "Your infected…" Raven said knowingly. Tears pricked my eyes… _No…I..Can't die…I refuse! _I stood up stubbornly. "I won't die! I won't allow it! Not before I find the son of a bitch who started this!" I said irritably. Raven smirked at me. "I like your attitude. Alright lets go." He signaled me to follow him with a move of his human arm and I nodded as I ran after him.

**Hell on Earth…**

Me and Raven walked through the city as we stared in abandoned cars as bodies scattered the streets, easily showing people were running frantically trying to understand the condition. The green fog became more thick. My Fever drew on but I resisted it and kept moving. Raven checked on me every now and then but I nodded reassuring I was fine.

"So, this virus…its Airborne isn't it..?" I said while I grimaced while I knelt down picking up a VIP pass to the concert I was hosting off of one of dead bodies. Raven stood above me looking up at the buildings as if to look for any sort of Helicopter or plane. The thickness of the fog was making it impossible to see if there was any.

"Yes, it is…I'm still wondering what caused this so suddenly, your friends…Eve, Elsword, Rena and Chung was it?" I nodded and stood up slowly turning to him. "You think they're alright?" I stared down at the ground thinking. _Were they okay..? _

"Rena, she's an Elf actually…So she shouldn't be infected…Eve..She's a nasod…Queen of the nasods to be exactly, and just before you ask she wasn't the one in control of what happened to your arm situation, The nasods were taking over while she was in a hibernation mode.." I smiled bitterly as I realized Rena and Eve would be okay, my panic earlier was unnecessary.

"Well that's good news, I'm guessing the other two are boys judging by their names…What about them?" Raven turned to me concern in his eyes and it made me a bit confused. But I brushed the feeling away. "Chung, He has a special stone in his armor that he carries around its built into his body, it should protect him…" I said distantly as I looked around more at the apocalyptic scene. "What about Elsword then?" Raven said taking me out of my sights with the city.

"Elsword….he's human….but he's strong…He should last for awhile…but if we don't find him soon….he'll.." My voice began to crack as I realized what would happen to Elsword…the one who had made me so strong, the one who made me angry but I would laugh about it a second later, the one who brought life to our group no matter what the situation. "He'll…die.." I said as a single tear fell down my cheek. Raven brushed it away and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him." Raven said softly. I looked up at him sadly tears blurring my vision. "I just hope we aren't to late…"

As soon as I said that I began hearing low moaning….grumbles. "Raven what's that noise?" I looked around frantically trying to find the source he began doing the same both of us starting to worry. "Uhm, Aisha….Look…at the ground." My heart jumped. I slowly looked to the ground as the body I had gotten the VIP Pass off of grabbed my leg, its eyes was white no sign of life, its skin rotten, but its strength immense.

"What the hell?! ITS ALREADY DEAD WHATS GOING ON?!" I said panicking trying to get the undead mutant off my leg. Raven walked over and smashed its head in. My heart slowed down but then I realized the entire area we we're in was scattered with dead bodies, soon to come back to life.

"Raven we need to go…NOW!" I said he nodded. But we both began to hear a whirring sound, we both looked up to see a Helicopter on fire beginning to crash down to the city streets. Me and Raven jumped opposite directions as the helicopter cut us off from each other.

We were separated….

"RAVEN!" I screamed his name worrying if Raven had gotten killed in the crash. "AISHA! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He yelled back. My heart relaxed as I heard his voice. "I'm fine! But I can't get over! We're going to have to meet up somewhere else!" The thought of that scared me senseless. I couldn't bear to think of going somewhere alone in this Hell.

"Alright! Be safe Aisha! Meet me at the Central Park! I'm expecting you to stay alive! Good Luck!" I smiled at Raven's compliment. He knew I could handle myself and it boosted me. I heard his footsteps becoming more distant the further he got. I looked around seeing more of the dead bodies come to life. My heart dropped at the sight.

"HOW CAN THEY BE STANDING?! THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled as I began pushing by them but they barely seemed to get stunned. I summoned my staff and began hitting them in a attempt to kill them but it wasn't working it. "WHY WON'T THEY GO DOWN?!" I started panicking They began to gather around me in a horde.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Large meteors rained from the sky as I yelled my spell, The fire hit the cars on the street. "Uh oh…" I began to run as I knew the cars would begin to go off like dynamite.

**BOOM! **

There it goes, I ran faster and faster, the heat of the explosion getting closer to me I kept running no matter how much my lungs hurt and my head was pounding. I saw that the road had split, literally and I had to make a large jump to the other side. Without stopping I went into the faster sprint I ever did and made a giant leap to the other side as I collided with the ground my back hitting first. "Owww…Shit…" I was shocked at how much I was cursing but it couldn't be helped the pain and shock was so much it slipped out.

I saw as the cars fell into the endless void that was under the road and fire ignited the road above me. I stared in awe as I backed up on the ground. Getting up slowly I stood as I had a overview of the entire city of Tokyo as if on a Mountain cliff. I was limping holding my stomach with one hand. I felt the Fever becoming more powerful after I took that fall.

"I can't believe all of this is happening…This is a nightmare…" I breathed out wincing at how much it hurt to even talk. I wasn't going to last to long if the roads and building had collided and shifted making everything seem like a obstacle. I fell to my knees, tears beginning to fall as my hair covered my eyes.

"What is all of this…How did this happen…This can't be real….This Infection is going to kill me…"

I remembered a song as I realized the situation….I smiled sadly as I thought of it. I was alone, in a hell, infected and my life was on a time line to a few hours.

I stood up holding a hand to my heart. I yelled out into a dead void the song as the overwhelming sensation of sadness filled me. "Bring me out! Come find me in the dark now! Everyday by myself I'm breaking down! I don't wanna fight alone anymore!" I cried as I meant what I said. I didn't want to fight alone..

"Bring me out! From the prison of my own pride! My God, I need a hope I can't deny, In the end I'm realizing I was never meant to fight on my own!" I fell down to the ground breaking down in tears.

"_You never was meant to fight on your own, Aisha.." _

"Who was that?!" I stood up. Wincing at the pain and looked around for the source of the voice.

"_You don't want to fight alone right? I can help you…Just sign the contract and you'll never be alone..." _

"I…I don't…What are the conditions…?" I said curiously. I wanted to believe, this spirit I guess. I stood holding my stomach still.

"_You'll just have the power of the void, it'll purge you of your infection and you'll be able to rescue your friends, though you will be my partner. Good enough?" _

I had to say Yes. I needed to find my friends, and I couldn't do that if the infection was killing me slowly. My hope was crumbling with the thought of dying before I found any of them. Hell I may not even had made it in time to find Raven before the infection killed me.

Just then I started coughing. Spots of blood appeared in my hands as I stared shocked. "Gods no.. OKAY I ACCEPT YOUR CONTRACT! GIVE ME THE POWER OF THE VOID!" I knew I would be purged of my Elemental master abilities…my Fire..Ice..Wind and Lighting, my family would be disappointed…But god knows they were probably dead already. I needed the strength to get to everyone as soon as possible.

"_Smart choice. The contract has been accepted. Good luck Aisha with your friends." _

I was surprised. Knowing I was being given the power of the void I knew this person was dark, but seemed very nice, that was odd. "Thank you.." I began to be lifted into the air as a Dark purple light surrounded my body, I felt the darkness being poured into my very soul and the infection leaving my body, my outfit being morphed and my hair changing.

As I floated back to the ground. I felt the darkness. I looked down to find a very revealing outfit on me. Though it looked good. I felt my hair as I noticed it was in pony tails on each side of my head. I looked at my wand to notice a cute bat creature on it. I smiled softly at it. I knew I had the power of Dark magic. I turned around to see Tokyo again, where I had shouted out my feelings, I smirked at how desperate my former self was. "Pitiful…" I turned around smirking darkly as I headed towards central park, never looking back to the innocent bright girl I was before. It was Hell on Earth, the former me would hesitate to act on things. While these, undead wouldn't.

Neither would the new me.

"Now, time to meet Raven at the park…."

* * *

**Miharu: Well?**

**Aisha: -crying- **

**Raven: -trying to calm down Aisha- -scowls at Miharu- **

**Miharu: What?! **

**Raven: You say that you don't know to change it?!**

**Miharu: I'M BEING SERIOUS!**

**Aisha: Elsword...I can't let you die...I have to find you...I..have to...**

**Aisha (Void princess): Stop being so patheic, if you sit here weeping you won't be able to find him.**

**Aisha (Elemental Master): Your...Right..Okay. I never would've thought you could've had advice.**

**Aisha (Void princess): Don't expect it often. -crosses arms-**

**Raven: I can't believe you switched her class...**

**Miharu: it seemed appropriate...**

**Raven: Can't blame ya. Thanks for not having my Infected. Me being a Cyborg...basically Half Human Half Nasod makes a bit of sense actually. **

**Miharu: Mhm~ The components from the Nasod arm keeps you sterilized from any infection or illnesses. So thats one good thing about that arm of yours Raven.**

**Raven: I guess so.**

**Everyone: Please Review! **


	3. Lost Hope, Long Road Ahead

**Miharu: Here is Chapter 3! I Decided to go along and change it to Angst...It will get sadder as it goes along.**

**Aisha: Why...-cries- Haven't I suffered enough?!**

**Miharu: Remember this. "That doesn't kill me makes me stronger.".**

**Aisha: You stole that from a song Copyright! Though your right.**

**Miharu: Exactly.**

**Raven: Atleast we find more of everyone else. It was getting a bit desperate and lonely me and Aisha being the only ones known that's alive.**

**Miharu: I know huh?! Its scary to me! I know I would be bawling my eyes out in that situation! My best friend whereabouts unknown in a Pandemic! **

**Aisha: Exactly...I really hope this Fanfic will be short..**

**Miharu: Don't bet on it hun**

**Raven: -sigh- Enjoy.**

* * *

I roamed through the streets. The smell was starting to get to me. It was horrible, the dead bodies infected with the virus deteriorated incredibly fast. Wasn't exactly a pretty sight either. I kept walking forward wearing an emotionless expression on my face, hearing the blood beginning to squeak beneath my long boots. I grimaced as one of the undead grabbed my leg. I stomped on its head smashing it into the ground.

"Annoying abomination…" I said icily, my personality had drastically changed since my void powers had been given to me. I wondered if even Raven would recognize me, but there isn't to many purple-haired mages left in Tokyo that's even alive in this city.

I rounded a corner putting a arm on the ruins of a fallen building. The smell of oil and burning corpses filled my nose, I ignored the horrible smell as I stared into the flames of a Air plane crash. It was the Japanese Air force, things had gotten serious.

I kept walking to the middle of Central park. Not as many bodies here as in the downtown vicinity. I sat on the fountain crossing my legs, I gazed up at the sky that was now a poisonous looking green, I scowled. The Virus has affected EVERYTHING. Even if the plant life and animals weren't dead, it seemed that way. I sighed, I was used to hearing the happiness of children in this park, teens skateboarding past here, phones ringing, chatter amongst couples, Every one of those sounds silenced. It was eerie..

"I'm surprised to see you got here before me Aisha." I brought my gaze down from the sky to be met with Raven's wild beast like golden eyes. I smiled softly as he held a hand out for me to get up. I grabbed it gladly and stood up. Raven stared at me confusion filling his features.

"Aisha, what's with the outfit. You look completely different." Raven said amusement in his voice, but I could tell he couldn't properly respond to my appearance change. I sighed and looked off to the side, the exit of the park. "When I was alone, a spirit of the void contacted me, it promised me if I accepted this contract I would be purged of the infection, but I would be given the power of the void, Stripping me of my elemental powers. I will also be his partner. Meaning it'll always be there if I need advice."

Raven nodded then stared at me with concern. "You took a risky move accepting that. I hope nothing bad will happen to you." I glanced up at him from the side and smiled. "Thanks for that.". We stared at each other for awhile. I began to notice that Raven was as calm as he was as a Blademaster. Though he looked a lot more wild.

"I realized your skirt seems to be nothing but a Piece of lacey cloth." Raven said glancing away and smirking. I pouted at him. "HEY! It isn't to bad, its not like I'm cold or anything. " I had several belt buckles on my waste. While the back coned out largely, the sleeves on my boots went all the way up while the straps of them connected to my skirt making it about a one piece bottom. My top was a Strip of cloth as well with a cross on it. Shoulders covered as my sleeves coned out around my hands. A White neck cover caressed my neck.

"Looks alright, though it'll be easier for you to get injured, be aware of that. Okay?" Raven said informing me of the consequences of wearing such revealing clothing. I could just simply nod as he was true.

"Okay." I said taking in the area again, "this place has really gone to hell, the bodies are rotting fast, this smell is HORRIBLE!" I shouted the last word and Raven chuckled as I fanned the area in front of my face. I summoned my wand and sat on it as it floated in the air.

"So where do you suggest we go Aisha?" Raven said glancing up at me, it was nice of him to help me. So I guess he was letting me choose in where we was going to find my friends. I smiled softly to myself at how nice he was.

"For Rena, we should go to the Tree of El, she may be there knowing that's sacred to her and her race." Raven nodded and I jumped from my staff landing gracefully on the ground and twirled my staff in my hand as I followed him.

"Like it or not," Raven started, we both stopped in our steps. I stared at his back confused at his remark, He turned sideways to glance at me and I raised a eyebrow. "we both have the same objective, we're partners in this, Deal?" Raven stated seriously. I smiled at him, we did have the same objective. 'Find the son of a bitch who started this virus.' "Deal!" I said happily, I ran up to catch up to him and we continued walking.

Exiting the park we carefully looked around the area for any signs of the undead. "Uh Raven, you've noticed that there isn't as many bodies left on the streets?" I said worriedly I began to take my staff out as I walked cautiously bending my legs as if to attack immediately. Raven took out his sword slowly and looked around. "Now that you mention it your right. Keep your staff out." Raven said, commanding me really, but I didn't mind it, I knew he was doing it to make sure I stayed alive. We walked slowly to the city outskirts.

"AGH!" Raven screamed and I immediately snapped to his direction. I saw one of those undead things grabbing him biting a chunk out of his neck. "RAVEN!" I shot a electrifying dark orb into the undead person's body frying it from the inside out until it was completely vaporized. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Raven held his neck wincing, falling on one of his knees. "Shit….I should be fine after awhile, but I…can't find the strength to walk." I walked up to Raven grabbing his free arm and wrapping it around my shoulder. Standing up, looking at him with worry as his breathing became louder.

"We're not stopping. Its to dangerous. We need to be more careful….Don't scare me like that." I sighed sadly, he looked up at me, his eyes half-lidded as he smirked at me. His breathing became pants. "I'm growing on you huh?" He said slyly. I blushed a little, "Don't try anything stupid, remember we both have the same objective." He sighed and chuckled bitterly. "Alright Aisha. Lets get moving." I nodded as we began walking. I could see the Tree of El in the distance and relief filled my heart.

"So this Elsword," that got my attention. I side glanced at him as I kept walking slowly. Staff still in my hand, "yeah what about him..?" I said worriedly. Thinking about Elsword got my heart racing, I wanted to know if he was alive or not and the lack of information was tearing me apart. "What's your relationship between you two? Out of all your friends you seemed the most frantic about him." Raven said in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. I blushed a little at how the question seemed at the way he stated it. "Elsword…he was the first person I could trust, after my family and Masters betrayed me in my home city I was forced to leave on my own, I felt alone and I could trust no one, that's probably why we argued so much." I smiled bitterly as I remembered how much we argued in the beginning. "But he showed me I could rely on him, I can't count the number of times he's saved my damn life," My bangs covered my eyes as my bitter smile could be shown. I realized we had arrived at the Tree of El so I stop. Raven looked at me worriedly. One side of my bangs covering half of my face. "No matter how much we fought, we always had each others back, he taught me the meaning of forget and forgive. Though rarely our arguments got serious. We usually laughed at our stupidity afterwards." I looked up at the tree, nostalgia filling my mind as tears began to fall from my face. "He's my first true friend….I would still be fighting alone without him, now, he's what's keeping moving the most. He taught me to never give up in the worse of situations.." I shook my head "If not for him I would've given up soon as you told me what happened and let the virus kill me."

I put a gentle hand on the Tree of El as tears began to fall more, "though I know he won't remember me, as I noticed you didn't remember me, or maybe that the virus has affected your memory and changed your appearance. Either way he won't know its me. But I have to save him, because before he was there for me, now I need to be there for him." Raven stared at me mouth open with shock as I let him know my feelings for Elsword. "You two are close. Now I have to help you find him or I won't forgive myself." He smiled softly at me and I did the same. Wiping the tears from my eyes. "This place brings back memories…This is.." I walked around to the center of the tree and embraced the warmth the tree gave me. "Where we all met…the beginning…" Raven placed a hand on my shoulder and I nodded. We began to look around, I could feel that Rena was near. I knew her presence.

"Yo, is that her?" Raven tapped my shoulder and pointed up at an Elf who's hair was more of a greenish tint, her Hair in a ponytail with a White lotus pinned at the base of it, Wearing a ruffle like dress that was about as lengthy as my skirt, which was incredibly short. Several buckles and golden looks coming from her dress, a black covering over her breasts as a soft green cloth came up wrapping around her neck to hold up the dress. Half way down her arms the sleeves came coning around her forearms and hands that were Also ruffled in a green and golden color. A Bow attached to her hand as I noticed more flowers decorated her head. Black knee reach boots with golden buttons and flowers that came up at the top with White thick soles.

"That's….her…She looks so different." I gazed in awe at her appearance. She looked beautiful as always, but more appropriate, and that made her look even better, She had a hand on the trunk of the tree, distant look in her eyes as she stared at the heart of the Tree looking for hope, Tears dancing in her eyes threatening to fall.

"RENA!" I yelled hoping for the gods by some chance she would remember me. She turned to me slowly and smiled softly. She jumped down gracefully landing on one foot placing the other one down softly as her hair caught up with her and finally reached with her back.

"Aisha…I was so worried.." the tears couldn't hold up anymore and she ran to me pulling me into a tight hug as she shook violently in sobs. Her cries heartbreaking as I began to cry as well hugging her back with the same compassion. I was so happy to see Rena, but her unhappy nature was so heartbreaking to me, she was the one who kept everyone's hopes up. Seeing her broken was, almost not real.

"Aisha, you look different. What happened?" She asked curiously wiping the tears from her eyes as she stood up. I sighed and looked up to the Light of the Tree. "I made a contract with I guess a Demon, I now have the Power of the void, I must not be human anymore because the virus doesn't affect me anymore." She looked confused. "Vi..rus? What Virus? I just see everyone dead…Ev..Everyone I saw…the streets…everyone was surrounding in so much b-blood.." Her voice began to crack. Raven came into the scene rubbing her back comforting her.

"Ssssh..We're going to fix this somehow. Trust me." Raven said reassuringly and she smiled softly at him and pulled him into a soft hug. "Raven…" Rena said distantly.

"There has been a Virus outbreak. A Pandemic." Raven said seriously. I saw Rena jump and my features saddened. "A..P-pandemic..? Gods and spirits help us…" She gazed up at the tree sorrow in her eyes as she took this in. "That's why everyone is dead. Apparently humans are all infected by the virus only," Rena didn't turn to look back she just kept staring up at the Tree, looking for hope. "Your nasod arm..Its protecting you isn't it?" Rena said softly. "Yes, it is. But, sadly it has taken some of my memory. I didn't know Aisha when she saw me." I could see Raven having flashbacks remembering those moments when he first saw me and he scowled a little. "I don't know how something like that can happen. But, slowly I'm, beginning to remember, Its faint but your there in my memories Rena." Rena nodded softly and turned around and smiled at him. "Good." Was all that was said and we all stared at each other enjoying the reunion.

"Lets go." Raven said quietly and he ran off into a sprint as me and Rena followed him. We ran out of the Tree of El. Bidding our Farewells and promising to come back when this was all over. Are hearts saddened and roughened from the situation. "So what's the plan Aisha?!" Raven said breathing heavily for we had been running for awhile. Pushing harder to move through back to the city. "Altera Island! Eve! She should be there! I would suspect she would go there for hope in this situation!" I yelled out as we kept running. "Altera island is in the sky Aisha! You know that!" Rena yelled as she kept running becoming out of breath. "I know that! But I don't have a problem flying us up there! I'm not stopping until all of us are back together again!" I shouted passionately tears threatening to come back. "Elsword has grown on you! You have his determination!" I simply nodded as we came back to the city. Missing the warmth of the Tree of El, saddening us as the warm heartful adventure it brought us last time we all was there.

"WHAT'S GOING ON I THOUGHT EVERYONE WAS DEAD!" Rena shouted as she began to see the dead bodies rise from their death spots. "They are! But for some reason this virus makes them come back to life! Well not entirely! They are still dead but their senses are dead! They can't see or taste! Things like that! But apparently their hearing is enhanced! Our talking must of caused them to get up faster! Raven shouted breathing even heavier. "Pick up the pace! We can't waste time trying to pic-" My statement got cut short as I heard of unload of cannons being shot off and a blue light flashing coming from behind us. Hearing the bodies that were rising falling to the falling back to the ground. I smirked as I knew who it was.

"Its nice to know your alright, Chung Seiker." I heard him chuckle darkly. Which was strange for him. Chung was a sweet and innocent guy who was extremely shy. I turned around to see a new Chung, Body armor and a Smaller cannon, that looked more of a Semi-Automatic Sniper Rifle. Two Pistols, one on each of his legs. His hair shorter making him look a lot more boyish, his face more serious and hardened. I blushed hard. "C-chung?!" He laughed lightly and walked up twirling his gun that looked of a .44 Magnum reloading it and placing it back into his holster. "I look a lot different. This situation has changed us all I see." He said glancing at each and everyone of us. All of us nodded in unison as he sighed happily. "I'm glad to see you all are alright. Where are you going?" Chung said curiously walking towards the middle of us.

"We're heading to Altera Island for the possibility of Eve being there." I said calmly. Chung seemed to jump at this. "Eve…" he whispered under his breath. His expression turned into a grimace as he pulled out his gun. "I swear if I find one scratch on her I'll go on a rampage!" He yelled out anger filling his features.

"Relax Chung," Rena walked over putting a hand over Chung's gun making him lower it. He nodded slowly and lowered and his expression softening. "I'm sorry about that…Its just I'm worried about her." Rena smiled softly at him. "Don't doubt her. Eve is a Strong girl…she'll be fine." He nodded. "Alright, lets go!" He motioned with a wave of his hand and ran ahead of us we all nodded and continued to follow.

_**4 Down….2 to go. We will be reunited…**_

* * *

**Chung & Rena: WE HAVE BEEN SAVED! **

**Miharu: Yay! -hugs them both- **

**Rena: Aisha likes Chung~!**

**Aisha: S-shut up! He just looks so different it shocked me!**

**Chung: Oh? So do you find my new looks appealing? -leans closer-**

**Aisha: -playfully pushes chung away- Stop that. -giggles-**

**Raven & Rena: Cute.**

**Chung: -shrugs- I'm alot taller as a Deadly Chaser.**

**Rena: and Wind Sneaker is so much prettier and more appropriate than a Grand Archer. So much more combat. AWESOME!**

**Raven: Blademaster or Reckless Fist I'm still awesome.**

**Aisha: Void Princess or Elemental master is cool.**

**Miharu: EXACTLY~! I like Wind Sneaker more cause she seems more violent. I don't like that attacking from a distant stuff. Arrow Spammin.**

**Raven and Chung: Tell me about it.**

**Chung: I may use guns but I don't hit & run.**

**Miharu: Appreciate it.**

**Everyone: Please Review!**


	4. Around Every Corner,Hang in there Raven

**Around every corner...**

****"Don't tell me we're surrounded again!" Raven yelled as he growled like a mad dog under his breath. As the undead army closed in around all of us. I could feel Raven's anger and rage piercing through my body, the feel of it scared the living daylights out of me. Raven was becoming more and more passionate about finding all of us. For all that has happened changed us all a little bit. Even though we me not say it. That something as traumatic as a Pandemic still wouldn't scar our personalities. That was a lie. It hurt us ALL.

"We don't have time for this..." Raven's voice grew more husky and dark as he seem to radiate a red glow from him as if he was charging, His White and black hair now blowing upward smoothly as if there was a soft breathe coming from down below.

"GUARDIAN STRIKE!" Raven blasted in immense amount of energy causing for Me Rena and Chung all to hit the deck to survive Raven's devastating attack. We covered our heads as we stared in horror as the undead bodies remaining flesh melting from their bones in a puddle of mush on the ground as their skeletons fell to the ground in dry dust from the heat.

Raven panted as he struggled to steady his breathing. We slowly stood up from the ground. Rena and chung took the time to look at the now permanently dead bodies. I on the other hand looked at Raven. For he seemed to become more and more unstable as we ventured on. I began to worry for his sanity. This was the first time he had such an outburst and he usually had remained calm for the entire search for everyone.

"Raven...?" I tugged on his sleeve lightly and looked up at him boring innocent eyes and he stared into with shock. He seemed lost. I could only see sadness and anxiety written on his features. This has never been shown on Raven's face. For even when he lost all of his comrades on the Black crow those years ago. He didn't show a bit of sadness..Just...anger.

"Yes, Aisha? Is something wrong?" Raven's voice held a calming reassuring tone and I smiled softly at this. But his expression became more noticeable for he must've noticed my confusion and heartbreak in my eyes. He frowned slightly and sighed.

"That..outburst...Raven your becoming...unstable...I felt it...I'm worried about you." Raven stared into my eyes as I said that. I could slowly see the guilt becoming to show in his eyes now. Now I knew that this wasn't his own doing. That he didn't mean to go off so suddenly that he was still the calm guy that helped me and comforted me when this began. Raven has been there for me the entire time. I need to make sure I'm here for the same.

Raven nodded slightly and looked forward. "We need to hurry. Eve can hold out but Elsword can't we need to keep moving!" I flinched a little at his fierce tone for I can never get used to it. But he was absolutely right and I would not go against this order I would follow through with it without hesitation.

"Rena, Chung, time to get moving let's go." I said darkly as I felt a since of cruelty and darkness overwhelm my body and I felt no patience for hesitation. They nodded and we continued running. Blasting through the city to reach the ocean's shore where Altera Island could be seen from the coastline. We stared at it as Nostalgia filled our hearts once more as it did when we came across the Tree of El.

We all linked hands. I intertwined my fingers with Raven's and we smiled softly at each other. Now that Altera Island was in sight I could teleport there.

"Alright, Next stop Altera Island. Eve, we're coming for you!" I shouted desperately as I teleported us instantly to the middle of the Plains of Altera. Up here it seemed much worse. The air seemed more toxic and more smugged of the green substance that had appeared during the start of this heartbreaking pandemic. I heard whimpers in the distance I look amongst the group and we all shrugged.

We advanced towards the source of the crying slowly and looked around the debris of fallen Nasod. My eyes then laid upon a glisten of white hair shining against the green polluted air. My heart pounded and I almost went into a frenzy.

"EVE!"


	5. Requiem for an Dream, No Time Left

Miharu:** If you guys are wondering how I am typing this. Thank all exisiting gods for the Ps3. I can get onto the internet here and use my USB keyboard to type stories. But some key combinations MAY erase everything I type. Looking at you Shift + Backspace. xD Anyways Enjoy~!**

* * *

"EVE!"

I ran towards her, she looked up to reveal her tear-stained face. I wrapped my arms around her as a mother would to her daughter. She squeezed me tighter and I could tell she was relieved to see me and the others.

"Oh my god, Eve we were so worried! Are you okay?" I rushed and stared into her golden eyes, I wiped her tears away with a tender hand and she nodded softly. Then I noticed something...

"Eve where is Oberon and Ophelia? They are always usually with you..." She tensed at my question and looked extremely saddened. It expressed its self all over here soft features. She moved to the side slowly. Her hair swayed softly, it was longer than it was last time I saw her. What was revealed from behind her was the broken apart Oberon and Ophelia where Eve was grieving when I found her, My breath caught in my throat.

_Oberon and Ophelia was Eve's loyal servants...they were always such a help to everyone. They would make us laugh even. Though being nasods they would entertain us with their simple arguements amongst each other. What happened tp them? Why are they..._

__Then it hit me. Most likely they died trying to protect Eve. Those undead abominations must've tried to attack her. They must've did everything in their power to stop them. Are these monstrosities that strong?

"We won't forget them." Eve said in a emotionless tone. I nodded softly and we turned to each other.

"All who is left is Els..." I said sadly, now that Eve was back with us she could track his body heat from a memory from being around him for so long. Which relieved me only slightly. We all knew Elsword couldn't hold out much longer.

"Eve." Raven spoke commandingly. She nodded knowing what to do already. She closed her eyes scanning the distance of the entire city at hypersonic speed , then stopped with eyes widened in shock.

"Well? Where is he?" I spoke eagerly and she glanced at me and smiled softly, but then it turned into a sad one quickly and my heart skipped a beat for what was the news to come.

"Elsword, he is on this island, but he is in the Transporting Tunnels. From the readings he is still human but very weak. His body is weak and can not handle much more." She spoke with a sad hollowness that spooked us all.

"What the hell is Elsword thinking?! He knows that place is dangerous its completely hollow and void of El! He'll suffocate before the virus kills him!" Chung spatted angrily as tears shook down from his face. He was shaking his head furiously to get the thought out of his head that Elsword could surely be dying.

Elsword and Chung were like brothers. Elsword taught Chung courage and bravery. Which molded Chung into the fierce and powerful Guardian he is today. Everyone had an close attachment to the red-head and we couldn't bear to think of him dead in all of eternity. Someone like him couldn't die. It was a dream of ours that we would be together forever and nothing not even death would break us apart. We had fought long and violent battles. From bad to worse and this made us closer. We were closer than even a family ever would be. Because we needed each other for survival. For warmth in our hearts. For comfort. For laughter. For everything. For life...

I dashed off without thought and quickly everyone followed as we hurried to the transporting tunnels. I thought myself why would he go down there. It didn't make sense, Was he that stupid? Tears began to fall from my eyes as I ran faster and faster. Strecthing my legs for extra pull for longer strides.

_BAKA! Why would you do something so stupid?! You know we all care for you! What would we do without you! What would I do without you?! We would be lost...I would be lost...Remember my dream...Our dream? Everyone's dream! To be together forever! Not even the powerful force of death could seperate us! Don't you dare kill our dream! Don't let something we vowed to say wouldn't seperate us happen to it! But you know...we always will come for you...no matter the stupid mistake you do. That we will always be there..._

__We advanced to the Transporting Tunnels and we noticed the door wide opened. For only Eve the only properly functioning nasod could open this. How the hell is it open now?!

"GAH! Hell this area is even more toxic than the city and island combined?! Is the source of the virus here?!" Chung shouted as he stopped with a jump and slide to stop his fast running and threw his arm up to cover his mouth and nose. I did the same Rena and Raven following. We approached slowly as we stared at the large jump that led to the inside area of the Tunnels. We remembered having a joy ride falling down here the first time. It had just been a normal mission. But now we were in a hurry and we needed to be serious. Elsword's life was on a time bomb and time was almost up!

"NOW!" I yelled and we all jumped down in synchronization are hair whipping up violently as we continued the flight downwards. We all flipped over so we landed on our feet and Eve just landed softly without doing anything. She looked around slowly and pointed in a direction gesturing that Elsword was in that direction. We blasted through the area, every door we pushed aside brushing past every piece of scrap that was left from the last time we came here.

We charged through the last door and we saw a slight red keeling over the was the most toxic air of the whole place. So clouded...we all stood wide-eyed and shocked as we saw Elsword standing up and a pillar of white light encasing over him from past the dirt covered cieling to most likely to the heavens.

"ELSWORD!" I screamed his name desperately and ran to him. Catching him before he collasped. His fiery red eyes now dull, as a fire being put out slowly by water. He smiled softly at me. His skin pale, tired and blood-stained at his mouth.

"Els...no...Stay with me...we're going to get through this! Don't you die! Your not allowed to you understand me?!" I shouted desperately at him. His smile widened and he chuckled softly. Sighed and cupped my face.

"Aisha I can't hold out anymore...I tried to as long as I could...I knew you would come for me...but..." He coughed up blood and some splattered on me and dripped from his mouth. My eyes pricked with tears and I almost bursted out infront of him. But I dare wouldn't allow it. I wouldn't want to cry infront of him.

"Els no..."

"Aisha stay strong for me...for everyone..Stay strong sis.."

"Brother...don't.."

"Sayonara..." Then his eyes fadded lifeless. I stood shaking violently speechless. This didn't happen. Elsword...just died in my arms...No..It...couldn't happen. His Lord Knight sword fell to the ground in a clatter. At that moment I screamed. "NO!"

Rena Raven Chung and Eve came to see the situation and they all gasped. Shocked and couldn't believe what they was seeing. I couldn't either I wouldn't believe it. He had to still be alive. This wasn't real.

"ELSWORD BIG BRO! WAKE UP! STOP IT!" But it was no use...he was dead...and I was to late...In reality. I never had time...No time left...

I shook him violently and Rena turned her head into Chung's shoulder and cried silently as he rubbed her back and a few tears fell from his soft sea blue eyes. Raven turned around and crossed his arms. But I knew all and well he was crying as well.

"No...juist wake me up from this nightmare...this can't be happening!" My voice cracked and I stuffed my face into Elsword's cold chest crying. Sobs muffled and hard. I coughed violently trying to get air. But my crying would not stop.

**"ELSWORD!"**

* * *

**Miharu: That was longer than I actually expected.**

**Everyone: ELSWORD!**

**Miharu: If your wondering I'm not leaving like this. That would just be cruel.**

**Aisha: Big bro...**

**Raven: You made Aisha's and Elsword's relationship more of a Brother and sister instead of a couple?**

**Miharu: Yeah...they're friendship seems so sweet to me I decided that they might as well call each other brother and sister. If your wondering why Aisha said big bro instead of lilttle bro. Was because that Aisha looks up to Elsword. He always kept her spirits up when she doubted herself. So even though Aisha is older she calls Els big bro..**

**Rena & Chung: So sweet.**

**Eve: Such a caring relationship..**

**Aisha: -wipes tears away- please review..**


	6. SAYONARA AGAIN! My Requiem

Miharu: WAAAAH!

Elsword: Miharu what's wrong?

Miharu: MY FLAT SCREEN TV BROKE THIS MORNING!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Miharu: Mhm... I was gonna watch Inuyasha...and...when I got up for the day I went to turn my tv on...it started buzzing and I thought something was unplugged so I tried to search for a missing plug...Turns out that...something inside fried and it began smoking in the back..

Raven: Your tv caught on fire...?

Miharu: Considering yes...I turned it off once I saw the smoke...I had this old tv which Im using now. Which is older than me. THAT FLAT SCREEN MY DAD BOUGHT FOR ME ON MY 14TH BIRTHDAY THAT STUPID PIECE OF JUNK IT ONLY LASTED 6 MONTHS!

Chung: Miharu...eheheh...chill...

Miharu: Sorry chung..its just that. I don't have any computers...My Flat screen is gone and I can barely see the words I'm typing on this old tv...so most likely Fanfics are delayed again..

Aisha: Thats terrible...you just figured out how to get everything working again too...

Miharu: I have some serious bad luck...


	7. Dreams of an Absolution, Finale!

**Miharu: Yahoo~! Got a chance to get on so didn't let it get away. Though I'm tired as hell..**

**Aisha: Sneaking missy?**

**Miharu: Yessum..**

**Raven: Country talk?**

**Miharu: Habit from the story I'm reading.**

**Chung: Unprofessional~**

**Miharu: Quiet you xD Anyways enjoy. Me for the first time had maybe...the TADDEST Writer's block...Eheheh..**

**Everyone: Enjoy.**

* * *

All became silent, the air stifled as I embraced Elsword's now cold lifeless body, the pillar of light fading I stared down into his soul less red eyes, blank, the fire extinguished, I brushed my fingers on his eyelids allowing him to rest eternally. I kept staring as his unmoving body. I wanted to let go but couldn't. I wanted to turn away but it seemed as something held my head in place.

"Aisha.." Raven put a gentle hand on my shoulder, my eyes became slightly fierce but I nodded, getting up putting a arm on Raven's should for affirmation. I turned around, turning my back on Elsword, not a word spoken.

We begun walking to the exit of the room. But the green bacteria sealed the way. "W-what's going on?" I stammered. We all looked amongst each other showing at least a bit of fear. My heart skipped a beat when I heard the growling of a inhumane abomination. I slowly turned around just to see the green bacterial plague surrounding Elsword's body, reanimating it. He slowly got up groaning and growling sounding like a beast.

He picked up his sword which transformed, altered into a poisonous touch heavier and sharper version. I stared wide-eyed in terror and fear, mouth agape and my skin pale, I couldn't believe what was happening. It was a nightmare…

The 'parasites' finished absorbing him, covering everything. This new foul beast turned and glared at me. The sound stopped. While a wicked grin spreading the width of his head exposing nothing but carnivore-type teeth, drooling for flesh, blood.

Breath caught in my throat, I stood like a deer in the headlights not saying anything. Choking on my own breathing as what sound like a car trying to start up now.

"El…sword..?" I spoke slowly and cautiously. Wrong move. The beast charged at me faster than the speed of sound with its blade. I expected death in the next second. But when it didn't come I opened my eyes quickly. To see Raven on the ground, with his Nasod arm split open, sizzling and cracking in electric sparks.

"Oh no…RAVEN!" I would've ran to his side but Eve was already there working on his arm. Raven had tossed the beast across the room. Giving us time to get away I figured. I stood staring at what used to be dumbfounded.

"Aisha, Elsword wouldn't want this, you of all people should know..He would despise being controlled by some parasite..End it please..None of us can bare to watch it." Rena covered her eyes as she sobbed quietly. Chung tried comforting her. He tossed one of his Silver shooters to me.

"Bullet to the head, make it quick and painless.." Chung said solemnly, I nodded. That would be best. I took aim with both of my hands, shaking violently as I saw the creature slowly recovering, staggering to get to me, It still remembered…

Though dead, the body remembers me, the parasites know me, _Elsword remembers me…_ This made it even harder, I shook more. I aimed higher directly at the head.

"Elsword…I'm sorry..please forgive me!" As I said that I pulled the trigger and the bullet overcharged, piercing right through the middle of his head. A Bull eyes. I dropped to the floor dropping the gun sobbing but smiling. I had ended his suffering. It pained me that I was the one to do it, but most likely he would've wanted that.

Chung walked to my side and picked up his silver-shooter. Putting it into his holster. He put his hand on my shoulder lightly being careful. Noticing my tension and the tears constantly falling from my face.

"Aisha, you did the right thing…don't blame yourself okay..?" I nodded silently and looked up in his sea-blue eyes. I smiled softly and hugged him. Squeezing tightly for reassurance, and fear I may lose another dear friend.

"I know.." My voice croaked as I tried not to sobbed. "But it isn't right…it isn't fair…"

I sobbed into his armor and he rubbed my back softly. I felt weak from all these emotions. I needed sleep..long long sleep.

"Everyone…the main source of the toxins is emitting from that Flower, it is the cause of this pandemic." Eve said quietly as she finished repairing Raven's arm. He sat up slowly in shock and then growled.

"So that's it?! Elsword died…My..my…Everyone died cause of this damn flower?!" Raven screamed bouncing up. I looked at him wide-eyed as he stormed over to the flower. Me and everyone else stood horizontally with each other as Raven jumped into the air and unleashed a burning surge of energy onto the abomination of a flower burning it to nothingness.

The air cleared finally, color restored and everything didn't seem green anymore, it felt safe to breathe and the toxic parasites demolished. Elsword's body laid on the floor lifeless still. Then the same pillar of light enveloped him, but the pillar slowly became dark, black as the void.

_Aisha, This is the demon king contacting you. I decided to do, a favor, rather big one._

'_What do you mean demon king if I may ask? What is it that you have done?' _I thought curiously. What would the demon king do for me?

_In your thoughts I saw how much you cared for this boy. So, I decided to give him a second chance, though he will not be only a Master in sword art, but in magic as well Dear Aisha, I want you happy, since you are my only connection to this world._

I smiled softly and cried tears of joy, my heart warmed at the demon king's kindness. He saved my Best friend, my big brother…The one I held dearest and who motivated me, who helped everyone.

'_THANK YOU DEMON KING! I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS!'_ I screamed in my head, I heard a slight chuckle and I smiled brightly.

_Like you, he won't be affected by diseases illnesses viruses or parasites anymore. So he is safe. Cherish this dear._

'_I will…' _I meant it. I'm cherishing it. I gawked as Elsword's body began to float and cover its self in a white light. Giving him a new hair style outfit, and even sword. Buckles everywhere and a Rune imprinted medallion on his hip. Rune tattoos decorated his shoulder and long messy and done hair fitted his face, with a top that revealed his muscle-toned stomach and baggy pants. He held his sword behind his back upwards, As I saw a Fire rune emit from him.

"ELSWORD!" As he landed to the ground softly I ran up to him with such force he crashed to the ground hugging me chuckling softly, rubbing my head and holding me close.

"I'm gone for 15 minutes and you go all depressed? I mean that much to you?" He teased. I pouted at him but smiled afterwards. "I'm glad to see your okay Big bro." I said softly. "Back at ya Lil sis." He said in his cocky voice of his which I loved. He stood up and helped me up. I stared at him curiously.

"Els…You look taller than before, and more muscular.." I poked his stomach and it was hard as rock. He laughed and I laughed too. "Yeah I guess I am taller. Just slightly though." He looked around and saw everyone staring at him which looked on the verge of tears.

"You guys need a hug too? What's with the looks?" He held his hands out defensively. Everyone else charged at him with a tackle and murmuring things like "Don't do that again" or "Are you insane?!". I laughed softly.

"I'm glad everything is okay…Dream of an Absolution. Our dream has been restored…The Virus..Pandemic is over, but we have a lot of repairing to do. In time I hope we can accomplish this." I spoke silently to myself so no one could hear me.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_This journey even though completely tragic..Has brought us close together. Closer than before. Eve and Chung have become closer. Me and Raven have talked over some things and are closer too, Els and Raven often fighting over me saying who's better for me. Things of such are ridiculous. I need them both desperately or I would be broken. I keep my loyalty to the Demon king, he helped me wonders during that awful event, and gave Elsword a second-chance at life. I couldn't ask for me. He is wonderful, though a Demon it doesn't matter. Anyways, All I have to say is that I really appreciate everyone. Rena becoming more wiser and a leader amongst us, keeping us in check. I believe she has feelings for Chung though, he helped her a lot in the pandemic. I don't blame her, but I don't think Eve will be to happy. I love my family. Elsword, Raven, Rena, Eve, and Chung are my REAL family, and I couldn't be happier._

_~Love,_

_Aisha_

_**The End…**_

* * *

**Miharu: AND CUT!**

**Aisha: YAY YOU BROUGHT ELSWORD BACK!**

**Miharu: Of course silly I love Elboy I wouldn't have done that and kept him dead.**

**Elsword: Sorceress...**

**Miharu: ...Ow Els my heart. **

**Elsword: Oh please, R.I.P. Lord Knight, you will not be forgotten.**

**Everyone: -nods in agreement-**

**Raven: Hoped you enjoyed!**

**Chung: I became...a playboy sorta..**

**Miharu: I don't have a hard time imagining that.**

**Everyone else but Chung: Hmmm...( See's chung playing around with a bunch of hot chicks.)**

**Elsword: Legit.**

**Raven: Totally Legit.**

**Aisha: Agreed.**

**Rena: SO true.**

**Chung: HEY!**

**Eve: Eve believes in this theory as well..**

**Chung: -sigh-...Eve**

**Miharu: Enough Enough! I may make an OVA in time. But tell me watcha think. I know it seems rushed but hell I was rushed.**

**Aisha: True..**

**Miharu: Not that this is important buuuut~ I got a comment..Well review saying this was like Highschool of the Dead. I'm open to reviews but this just slightly bothered me. Its not like it when I think about it. Surely not in the genre...Ecchi.. xD and YES I watched Highschool of the Dead. Its pretty good to me. Minus the Ecchi. **

**Raven: -clears throat- Ahem..**

**Miharu: -anime angerpulse- -raises fist- Raven...Don't tell me...**

**Raven: Uh oh...MIHARU!**

**Miharu: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!**

**Raven: -smashed face front to the ground-**

**Elsword: -stares- Inuyasha reference?**

**Miharu: Can't help it watched it to much xD**

**Raven: I was gonna say we need to...wrap...up...X.x**

**Miharu: Whoops~ Well his back is out of commission for a week now. **

**Everyone: Sayonara~! Til Next Time!**


End file.
